The Save-Ums Watch The Possession of Hannah Grace/Super Grounded
Custard: I'm So Bored. Jazzi: Me Too. Coffee: Me three. Behania: Me four. Noodle: What have we here? (The Save-Ums watch the Trailer of the Possession of Hannah Grace trailer) Ka-Chung: OMG! The Possession of Hannah Grace. We Got to See this Film. Foo: Good Thinking. B.B. Jammies: What are we Waiting for let go see it! (cut to the Cinema) Cinema Ticket Manager: Welcome to the Cinema. Which film would you like to see today? Custard: We would like 8 tickets to see The Possession of Hannah Grace, plus 8 bags of popcorn and 8 cups of Pepsi please. Cinema Ticket Manager: OK. Here you go, you two. Cinema Ticket Manager hands out 1 bag of popcorn and 1 cup of pepsi each to Skunk, Rabbit and Fox Custard: Thanks. to: Custard, Jazzi, Noodle, Ka-Chung,Coffee,Behania,Foo and B.B. Jammies in the cinema seats. the commercials and trailers Cinema Manager: The movie is starting. Enjoy the film. (meanwhile at Gumball's Clubhouse) Gumball: Okay Save-Ums I'm Home! Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs? Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs? Where are they? What's This (Gumball Reads: Gone to See The Possession of Hannah Grace) The Possession of Hannah Grace? I Wonder what the film is. (Spyro Looks Shocked Watching The Possession of Hannah Grace trailer) Oh My Goodness! The Possession of Hannah Grace is a Horror film, They Must Sneak into the Cinema while i was at School! the movie to: The Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs! outside Odeon Cinema Custard: That was a good movie. Jazzi: Agree. Noodle: That's What I'm Talking About! Ka-Chung: I Hope It will Come Out on DVD Foo: This could be my Birthday. B.B. Jammies: Let's Go Home and Celebrate. (The Save-Ums enters Gumball's Clubhouse as Gumball Looks Angry The Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs) Gumball Watterson: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs In the Living Room, Now! (Gumball and & The Save-Ums enters the Living Room) Custard: What's The Matter with You? Gumball Watterson: The Matter with me is You Sneak into The Possession of Hannah Grace while Grounded! you we're Suppose to See Ralph Breaks the Internet or The Grinch (2018)! Jazzi: Gumball, You Leave Us Alone Already! Gumball Watterson: No, Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs Azura has let you go Now I'm in Charge of you I Forbidden all of you to watch and Violent Films and the Possession of Hannah Grace is a Violent Film! That's It You're Grounded Grounded Grounded Until I Get Ralph Breaks the Internet on DVD for my Birthday and you're first Punishment will be Delete All Horror Movies and TV Shows on Netflix Second Punishment Watching According to Jim! Richard Watterson: Okay, Gumball I'm Home now What's the Matter? Gumball Watterson: Dad, You'll Never Gonna Believe what The Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs just Watch The Possession of Hannah Grace. Richard Watterson: What is the Possession of Hannah Grace? Gumball Watterson: (Shows his Father Richard The Possession of Hannah Grace trailer) this will Show your Answer. Richard Watterson: (Looks shocked Watching The Possession of Hannah Grace trailer) Oh Oh! Save-Ums! Now You're in Huge Trouble Now and You Heard Gumball, Your second punishment is going to Watch According to Jim! Because this Show is Better then The Possession of Hannah Grace go Upstairs Now! (The Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs runs Upstairs Sadly) Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo Category:The Save-Ums' grounded days